ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellowbird 2
Yellowbird 2 is a 2017 French Cg animated film by TeamTo and it's the sequel to the 2014 film Yellowbird. Christian De Vita returns to direct with the cast returning. It takes place two years and five month after the first film. It was released on the 27th of October 2017. Plot The film starts with a monologue about the adventure of Sam and his newfound family two years and five months ago and how they came to be, than a showing of a huge tree branch which is blocking a old castle which was meant to be destroyed but a falcon name Storm stopped it from destruction. He is with another falcon name Chi and three yellowbirds Thressa, Joel and Mass, there was supposed to be two more yellowbirds but they both went missing and declared dead. One day Storm was ready for another attack but then Chi gave him a picture which he found floating of Sam and the blue bird family. Storm was shock to hear that there's another yellowbird around but decided to keep away from the yellowbirds he trapped, but unaware Thressa was hiding to listen about it and flew to see the picture and start to head to tell Joel and Mass about it. She tells the two that Sam could be their long lost brother but the two was not sure. Thressa starts to get angry and actually Flew out of the castle and starts head to find him. Meanwhile Sam and his new family has return from one of their migration which made Sam happy. The yellowbird start heading to see how Ladybird is doing who is shock to see him more bigger and handsome. Than a call from Delf (Sam's mate) That they are ready for a debate to see who is the new leader of the flock. The two started heading back home where they saw that Karl is officaly the new leader of the flock and the only one who is happy about it is Sam himself. Then Janet tells him that he was second in command to Darius and it makes scene to him as leader, but for Delf and Willy, their not sure. Sam and Delf set off to the sunlight as their talk about the future only to be interupped as Karl tells the two lovebirds that he, Fleck, Anton and Max sets off for a little fly around. Meanwhile Thressa flew on only to get tired and collapsed only to be found by Ladybird, Karl and the others. They took her to Sam's old home and try to bring her water. She revealed she been flying for 3 days stright. She then tells them that she is looking of her long lost brother as she showed the picture of him and the family. They were shock that she found it only for Max to tell them that he saw it float in a horrible wind. Karl has no choice but to take her to him but only if she leaves with him. The birds landed to see Thressa trying to convince that he is her brother. While they continied Fleck told Delf, Willy, Janet and Michka about Karl's plan only for Delf to freak out. While Delf keep beating up Karl, Sam tolds Thressa that he remember hatching at the same place that Karl and the other birds bringed her in when she collapsed which then got Thressa to say that Mass told him that he hid the egg of him at the same place which finally got Sam to bellive that Thressa is his sister. Meanwhile at the Castle Storm heard about Thressa and convince her for treson so tells Chi and Joel to find with the yellowbird has the theroy of where she is. Thressa tells the flock about her struggle with Storm and that Joel and Mass is still trapped. Karrl knows what is mean and tells everyone not to hel but than got slapped by Maggie who let her contine her story. After she told the story, a warning by Ladybird tells them that a pair of birds is heading this way and Thressa knows who's coming. Thressa saw Joel and head to him to tell him that she found their long lost brother but only to be intrupped by Chi, Joel was watching but only for Sam to punch Chi into him, Thressa trys to tell Sam that Joel is her brother but he tells that he should of help which got Joel to burst out saying that Mass told him to do it. Thressa saw that Joel was crying and flyin back to the castle with Chi to follow. Sam and Thressa reunated with the flock to tell him that Mass is under control of Storm. Sam wish to help but Karl tells him to not go, only for Delf to tell him that Fleck told her that he is trying to get rid of Him. In the night time while Sam, Willy and Michka heading fo get some food while Maggie bringed her kids to bed. Thressa tells Delf that her father is turning very Mad. Delf than tells Thressa about Darius and how he love her so much, she was stil said about his death but said that if that did not happen, she would not meet with Sam. Sam, Willy and Michka was getting some food only for Chi to come and kidnap Sam. Karl saw so he flew quickly to save Sam only for Chi to throw a rock at Karl but was blocked by Willy knocking him unconsucis as Chi Flew with Sam in his grasp. Karl than told thed flo ck that he is kidnap so He, Delf, Thressa, Ladybird, Fleck and Lisa headed to find him but Maggie and Ladybird notice that Delf is not felling one hundered precent so they told her and everyone to stay to see what is wrong with her, only to find that that it's not life thretaing. Chi bringed Sam to Storm only to tell him to chain Sam in the dungeon. While Chi did that, Joel went inside to have a talk about why Thressa thinks that Sam is his brother. Sam explain that he knows trhe feeling of not having a family so tells him the story about how he first met the flock. Meanwhile Delf, Thressa, Karl, Ladybird, Fleck and Lisa headed to the castle but the door was locked. Then they noticed two secert entrenancre. Fleck, Ladbird and Lisa takes the small one while Delf, Thressa and Karl takes the big one. After Sam finsish telling Joel his adventure he showed the picture of him and the flock and then Joel notice that he has his mothers eyes and begins to belive Thressa that he is his brother. Fleck, Ladybird and Lisa has reach inside but their were more lucky as they were only a 30 second flight to Sam but Delf, Karl and Thressa went to Storms office. Storm is absent so the 3 quickly look at his plans but for Thressa it was shock. The story of Mass saving Sam's egg and kept it safe was fake. It urns out that he was about to destory the egg only for Thressa's mom Yuna to knock him unconcuis and hide the egg but Storm and Chi chased her causeing them to kill her. She can't take it so she quickly flew to the prison where Fleck tries to rip the windows, she used her foot to unlock it but she was surpise when Fleck charge at the door and it was already open, Thressa sees Joel and Sam and she give the paper too the brothers and their manly Joel was shocked. Delf and Karl came to tell them that they are coming so they quickly took the small route only for Karl to get stuck. Thressa manage to get him out but they were trapped. When things gets less likely to surive, Willy who is now awake and the rest of the flock arrived to help out. When they were flying away, Storm was about to claw Sam but Ladybird block his way catching her. Ladybird tells him to go so Sam regeutfully fleed with Ladybird gets thrown and eaten by Storm, Chi flew to tell him that Joel was their and suspect that Mass was invole so head to him. Sam and the flock arrived but the yellowbird was sad about Ladybird's death and went on his own. Delf decided to head out with Karl begin to reget his action whic msade Thressa specatle. Delf trys to cheer up Sam but he is still crying. Delf said that he knows how it fells loseing a love one which made Sam stop for a little bit. Delf said that he help her get over Darius's death and now it's time for the other eway round. She also decied to tell him the condtion she on, Sam thought she was just Ill but Delf told him that Ladybird says otherwise and tells him what she told the rest of the flock, she's Pregnet. Meanwhile Storm and Chi enter Mass rooms of war only for Chi to pin him. Mass was confused but Storm tells him that Yuna's plan to save Sam was a sucess and tells Mass that Thressa and Joel escape and thretens to kil the three of them. Mass finally released his brain and grapped Chi's neck chocking him but Storm used his claw and slashed Mass's stomuch andx released Chi. Storm tells his evil flock to prepare for the fight and he use his claw to squish Mass's stomuch killing him. Sam and the flock got prepare but not before he told everyone sorry about whats happening but out of the blue Karl said that is fine and it's time for him to tell orders which shocked everyone. From Sam's order The flock gets prepare as Storm and his flock arrive snd tells them the news about Mass. Anton and Gigi used rocks to distract while Joel used his speed to smack them. The birds then charged as the fight begin. Maggie, Gigi, Max, Janet and Anton stayed behind watching Delf trying to stop the birds reaching them but was charged by Chi. The falcon was about to do a killer blow but Sam grabbed his neck telling him to leave her and their unborn child alone as he and Chi fought with Sam throwing Chi very hard at the tree, causing it to fall on him, killing him. Then Lisa notice that the wind is picking up and there is going to be a storm. Storm was about to reach the flock but Sam, Joel and Thressa stoped him ready to fight but Sam told Thressa to get the flock to shelter. Thressa and the flock reached shelter while trying to stop the evil birds reaching it but Anton used to branch each to block each enterences. Sam and Joel stary fighting Storm in a storm but was losing. Than Sam notice a tree was about to flew off the ground so they decied nto get his to the tree and tie him to the tree which suceed. The strong wind managed to push the tree off the ground flying it towards the hut which the flock got out in the nick of timre. Storm was free but the depis fell on him killinging him. Meanwhile Sam and Joel was flying away from the storm and almost reacing it but a rock from a cliff flew towards Joel but Sam pushed him out of the way knocking him unconscious. Joel caught Sam as the storm died down as he reach to the flock who is shocked to see Sam unconscious but Thressa said that he is alive. Meanwhile a dream of Sam flying in the clouds where he met Mass, Ladybird and Darius which made him think he's dead. Mass told his son that is not true and he is sorry about what happen and wish he can change his past to be with him. Sam was about to leave his dream only to see Yuna who is his mother with Mass again, Ladybird and Darius who wished him and Delf good luck said their goodbyes. Sam has awoke from his small coma and the flock reunited with Thressa and Joel decided to said for a bit. three mouths later Sam's dream of having a kid as come as his and Delf's egg has hatch as a half Blue half Yellow bird. Thressa and Joel was about to leave but Sam told them to stay and let them be brother and sister and help him as Uncle and aunt, it convinced them to stay which made Karl to hug Thressa after the three hugged each other. Than their see Sam's son walking to him which made Karl to think he is got to be a character like Sam. Sam called his Son Gold as he said that this is a golden moment which made Delf to agree as they look at their son who jumps at Sam's neck. Karl decided to change leadership and gave it to Sam as their with 3 more members in their flock for a summer holiday. Cast *Seth Green as Sam, a non-migratory bird who helped the blue birds reach Africa and it's now part of the family. *Dakota Fanning as Delf, who is the daughter of the late Darius and is a teacher. She is also Sam's Mate. *Jim Rash as Karl, the maybe new leader of the flock, although he knows that everyone don't agree. He has a love-hate relationship with Sam. *Gina Rodriguez as Thressa, A bird who is the same kind as Sam and is his long lost older sister, she escape from being trapped to meet with Sam for the first time. *Lucas Till as Joel, Sam's long lost brother who is still believing that he can have freedom. *Ben Mendelsohn as Mass, Thressa, Joel and Sam's father who left the egg of Sam to protect him, but is that all true. *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Storm, a Falcon who is very darkhearted trying to bring fear to all animals (Manly birds) He is the one who got Thressa, Joel and Mass trapped. *Lee Byung-Hun as Chi, a Falcon who consider Storm as a icon and father figure. *Yvette Nicole Brown as Ladybird, Sam's best friend who consider her as a mother figure. *Brady Corbet as Willy, Fleck's older brother *Cedric Yarbrough as Fleck, Willy's younger brother *Christine Baranski as Janet, Karl's mother and Michka's mate. *Richard Kind as Michka, Karl's father and Janet's mate. *Jamie Denbo as Maggie, the mother of Max, Gigi, Anton and Lisa. *Zachary Gordon as Max, one of Maggie's kids *Joey King as Gigi, one of Maggie's kids *Ryan Lee as Anton, one of Maggie's kids *Tara Strong as Lisa, one of Maggie's kids. *Danny Glover as Darius, Delf's late father who will be appear in flashbacks. Production It was in development on the 8th of November 2016 and it was set for 2017 release. Critical response Yellowbird 2 has got Mixed to positive reviews praising the new characters, the improvement of the old characters, the ending and the plot but critisze the length being too long, the second half of being too confusing, making the film darker than its preddisceor and the need to include a flashback scene. It has received a 60% on rotten tomatoes Transcript *Yellowbird 2 trailer 1 *Yellowbird 2 trailer 2 *Yellowbird 2 tv spot *Yellowbird 2 clips *Yellowbird 2 Transcript Category:2017 Category:Computer-animated Category:2017 films Category:Films about birds Category:Animals Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel